Silver Linings
by CJbean
Summary: They have lost close to everything, stared death in the face, held on to hope by a thread and nearly let go, but even on this bloodied battlefield, flowers bloom, and every cloud up in the sin-stained sky has a silver lining. A collection of poems, one-shots, and drabbles about various FMA characters and the 'silver linings' in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

AN:** One of the things that I find most impressive about FMA is that when I look back on it, I don't immediately think of the heartbreak, and death, and suffering. I think of how hilarious Ed's short rants are, and of what a freaking adorable dog Black Hayate is, of Maes and his ammunition of Elysia photos. That's when Arakawa's talent really shines through; when she manages to squeeze in some humor and light-hearted moments between all the loss and tragedy. It goes to show that in even the hardest of times, every cloud has a silver lining. That's really what the show is about for me, staying strong through life's ups and downs. And thats what this collection is going to be loosely based around. It will consist of poems, drabbles and one-shots, nothing too wordy. Entries will not be in chronological order or any sort of order at all. Whatever I have written and ready to go, I'll post. So updates may be a little inconsistent and random (but aren't ****_all _****my stories like that?;) ) I hope you enjoy this first poem, and if you have any request for a one-shot, just leave a review or PM me and I will definitely consider it.**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream...**

_Brother Dear_

Every corner of the room

Is packed to the brim

With words unsaid

Silent promises to the living

And the dead

Dear brother, I am forever

In your debt

My brother, what I wouldn't give

To forget

* * *

But on the horizon

The sun is rising once again

It's too late to turn back

We can't give up yet

So we'll retrace our steps

Along moon-lit train tracks

* * *

Our days are long and our nights dark

But you never can sleep

Brother dear

Remember I'm here

And in that find peace

* * *

And must I remind

That in a different place, a different time

We were loved

By a mother golden and sweet

Let us think of her

As we rest our weary feet

* * *

Dear brother, we are not who we once were

And not yet who we're meant to be

Lost in the middle of a raging sea

But the moon-lit tracks

Are starting to look brighter

And the burden we carry

Is starting to feel lighter

Dear brother, perhaps we can win

Dear brother, perhaps we'll become whole again

* * *

My brother, I'll make you whole again

**AN: Sorry about all the seperation, but this lovely website does not allow me to make stanzas, so I had to compromise.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Young at Heart_

The souls within him are quiet. All 536,329 of them. Their voices are nothing but whispers, soft enough to pass for the breathy voice of the night zephyrs._ How considerate_, Hohenheim muses. They must know he needs some time to himself tonight.

He slips his hands into his pockets and tilts his head back, taking in the sky. Stars dot the heavens, like brightly lit islands in an upside-down ocean of ink. They are strikingly clear, thanks to the unsoiled air of the countryside. Pure, fresh air, as pure and fresh as the face he hopes to see tonight, the face with eyes as bright as these stars above him.

These stars that are years old, he realizes. After years, decades, centuries, eras, they are still alight. Someday, will he be the same? Frozen in space and time, looking on as lifetimes go by, but never being a part of it? Like watching some great drama, but it's all on stage, and he's the only one in the audience. Is he really that aloof? Is he really that old?

He doesn't feel old. Older is supposed to mean wiser, and right now, at this moment, Van Hohenheim has never felt less wise. As he stands alone on this quiet hilltop, and watches the dark second floor window of a dark house, he realizes that the years have taught him nothing. He is still the same reckless, naive boy who talked to a strange creature in a flask, one fateful afternoon. A selfish adolescent, who is willing to let others throw away their entire lives for his own happiness.

A golden beam of light suddenly appears, streaming from the previously dark window, and he sees the shadowy silhouette of a young woman moving from behind it. Then he's striding down the hillside, leaving the black sea and it's sparkling islands behind, and the front door is flying open, the hinges' squeaky protests breaking the silence, and suddenly there is a smaller, warmer figure in his arms.

"I'm glad you came."

"You shouldn't be. I am deeply sorry for what I am about to do."

As he kneels down, pulls the silver ring from his pocket, and commits his very worst sin, Van Hohenheim has never felt so young.

* * *

**_Next chapter: He has always loved her ocean eyes._**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think its pretty clear who this is about. :)**

* * *

_Ocean Eyes_

Back home there's a girl

With eyes like the sea

Who thinks she's forgotten

Waiting for me

A pretty little girl

With eyes like the sea

That see the whole world

Even when she's asleep

I think of that girl

With eyes crystal blue like the sea

And cheeks that become

Floodplains for me

* * *

The tide is looking awful high

And I have no desire

To get my feet wet

So for my pretty little ocean eyes

I won't forget

* * *

**_Next chapter: In the midst of a cold, harsh world, they find warmth in one another._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I imagine winters in Central to be all dreary and cloudy and depressing. I also imagine a certain leader/subordinate duo staying inside, and drinking hot cocoa, and snuggling up with a certain Shiba Inu. Cuddles don't count as fraternization, right? ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, the characters would cuddle more. (See above)**

* * *

_Winter's Breath_

Winter came fast this year

And gradually

The days are swallowed up by the nights

The city sounds dissipate

Both sides call a truce

And turn out the lights

For now

The sinners and the saints

Will avert their bloodshot eyes

No guns fire tonight

Under smog-filled skies

For the grass is slowly turning brown

Outside it's much too cold

Inside is a safe haven

Where you and I can grow old

A hidden place

A soft embrace

Come on in, my love

We can be warm here

Cry your tears

Confess your fears

Let's hibernate, my love

It's warm in here

Yes, our respite will be over by sunrise

The city will be aflame once again

And we live in a time of death

Yes, the wind screeches through the cracks in the wood

But this is a place

Where we can't be touched by Winter's breath

* * *

**_Next Chapter: She is his oxygen, and her letters are reminders to inhale. Without her, he would never survive._**


End file.
